recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate PB / Jeebies
Description * Makes 3 to 3½ dozen cookies and about 2½ cups of dipping sauce Ingredients * ½ cup unsweetened Dutch process cocoa * 1½ cup unbleached baking flour * 1 tbsp baking soda * ½ tsp salt * 8 oz semi-sweet baking chocolate broken * 4 oz unsweetened baking chocolate, broken * 1½ cup firmly packed light brown sugar * ¾ cup unsalted butter * 3 eggs * 1 tbsp real vanilla * 9 oz semisweet chocolate chips * 9 oz peanut butter chips Chocolate dipping sauce * 1 cup whipping cream - not ultra-pasteurized * 2 tbsp unsalted butter * 2 tbsp granulated sugar * 12 oz semisweet baking chocolate - broken Directions Cookies # Preheat oven to 325°F. # Sift together cocoa, flour, baking soda and salt onto a sheet of wax paper. Set aside. # Heat 1 inch of water in the bottom of a double boiler over medium heat. # Place semisweet and unsweetened baking chocolate in top half of the double boiler. # Tightly cover the top pan with plastic wrap and heat 12 to 15 minutes. # Remove from heat and stir chocolate until smooth. # Keep at room temperature or, melt in microwave. # Place brown sugar and butter in the bowl of electric mixer and beat on medium speed 1 minute. # Scrape down bowl and beat on high speed additional 30 seconds. # Scrape down bowl. # Add eggs, 1 at a time, while beating on medium, stopping to scrape down bowl after incorporating each addition. # Add vanilla and beat on medium 30 seconds. # Add melted baking chocolate and beat on low 10 seconds more. # Scrape down bowl and beat additional 30 seconds. # Add flour mixture and beat on low until thoroughly combined, 20 to 30 seconds. # Remove bowl from mixer, add chocolate chips and peanut butter chips; mix thoroughly with rubber spatula. # Place 6 to 8 cookies per baking sheet (each cookie is approximately 2 tsp). # Put sheets in middle of oven. # Bake for 18 to 20 minutes, cool cookies on pans 5 to 6 minutes. # Transfer cookies to wire rack. # Repeat procedure until all cookies have been baked. # Cool cookies thoroughly before storing in sealed plastic container. Chocolate dipping sauce # Heat cream, butter and sugar in saucepan over medium-high heat. # When hot, stir to dissolve sugar. # Bring mixture to boil. # Place chocolate in stainless steel bowl and pour boiling cream over chocolate. # Let stand 5 minutes. # Stir until smooth. # Cool to room temperature. # Dip can be made 3 to 4 days ahead and refrigerated. # Reheat, stirring. # Bring to room temperature before using. # Put dip in a serving bowl, so guests can dip their cookies in before eating. Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Chocolate chip cookie Recipes Category:Christmas cookie Recipes Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Light brown sugar Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Peanut butter chip Recipes Category:Semi-sweet chocolate Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes